Late Night
by dontstopsvu
Summary: A late night television show leads to something more with Elliot and Olivia. Set during Season 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or it's characters, but I do own the story line.**

 **A/N: Thank you to my loyal fans who have stuck by me and encouraged me to continue writing even after a very long hiatus. I will be updating and reuploading fics as well, so stay tuned!**

It happens as she's watching television. He sits on the opposite side of the couch, her long, bare legs in his lap. Clad in just a loose t-shirt that falls off of her strong shoulder and a pair of lounge shorts, she feels at ease with him in almost the same attire. Casual. No longer Detectives, just Elliot and Olivia. Human. Real.

They are tuned into some late night show, she's more pleased to disconnect from work and everything involved with it and be absorbed in watching the television than with what is actually being said. When the host cracks a particularly bad joke, Elliot's begins to rub her left foot. He kneads the flesh; deep, but gentle – and she holds back a moan, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye only for a second. She could see he was concentrated on the TV, rather than her foot, but all of his movements were focused on her.

His hand gradually gets to her ankle, then to her calf and she's biting her lip hard in order to not moan in pure pleasure. She likes the chase, when he gets so determined to find those buttons on and in her body that she has no way of avoiding verbally letting him know she loves it. Without word, his powerful hands grab both of her knees and pulls her onto his lap. At first he settles her so she doesn't come into contact with what is beneath his boxers, but she doesn't let him have it his way. Her arm snakes around his neck as she slides up and forward, then slowly lowers herself onto him. They still are fully clothed but she can feel him through the materials they adorn.

She's wet, she can feel it. Every time he even looks at her a certain way, grins at her with that knowing smile, she melts for him. Heat is rising rapidly through her body; spreading through her veins as though she wont have another day to live. His hands clasp onto her hips, pushing her movements back and forth. Her breath starts to come faster, and just as the first moan rises deep from within her, Elliot kisses her deeply.

His fingers find the edge of her shorts, pushing under the seam with ease. It feels natural to her the way his hand cups her, squeezing the flesh as if to possessively say she belongs to him. His other hand pushes her hair back and his mouth moves to her neck. She bites her lip as he sears her skin with his tongue and mouth.

"Thought you liked Letterman," she hums, in between laboured breaths. Olivia smiles above him, feeling his deep and hearty laughter. He squeezes her again, pushing his hips up to connect with hers.

"I like you more." Elliot whispers as he takes her earlobe between his teeth. He suckles gently and moans, loving how she grinds her hips down in pleasure.

One of her favorite things about their relationship is how unspoken it is. They do not speak of how they have gravitated towards one another – over the years their career decisions landed them in a place they could be partners. From there, a friendship developed despite their deeply rooted attraction. They both know if they lost one another, they could never be found. Yet they both fear that something could go so far as to separate them – she knows she would drown. Their lives are full of held breaths, saying "stay safe" when they are alone, just knowing how deadly their careers can be.

Olivia likes to think that in spite of such a harsh upbringing and dark career, she will get her chance to feel as though the stars aligned for her. She sees his deep blue eyes and wonders if they will have children of their own. If they will have her brown hair or his eyes. Although she is twenty-nine, she does not want to rush.

His shirt falls to the floor next to her shorts. She was so lost in thought she nearly missed him laying her down on her back and crawling towards her. Elliot's hands move up her legs, and suddenly he pushes her right leg over and lays behind her on the couch, spooning her. His hands move down her waist and she is breathless as his middle finger parts her wet folds.

He groans in her ear. "You're soaked," Elliot growls, and Olivia bites her lip.

She smiles and looks back at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, Letterman just does it for me," Her chin juts towards the TV, drawing his attention back to what they were watching before this had all began.

"Oh does he?" Elliot's fingers move back to her thigh, pulling it back on top of his. He enters her from behind, filling and stretching her. "Pretty sure he doesn't do this for you." He moves slowly in and out of her, biting at her shoulder. Olivia moans, grabbing his firm ass for leverage.

"Yes," She laughs, knowing the reply has left him with more questions than an answer. Elliot continues to pump his hips and she fights the urge to give over to the pleasure. She reaches behind her now, feeling the edges of his fresh haircut, the strong muscles on his shoulder. He takes her hand and puts his on top, moving them towards her crotch. There he presses her two fingers against her clit, and together they draw circles; Olivia's legs twitching with each round.

"Give in, Liv, you know I've got you surrounded."

Just like that, she obeys his commands. It isn't sparks and fireworks, but rather relief from an ache she has felt since they have begun working so closely together. Her body fully gives over to the pleasure and she finds herself squeezing him in, shuddering continuously from their fingers moving together. Olivia hears him groan behind her; so deeply it almost sounds like he is growling. His body joins hers in convulsing, and he cums with her.

"Oh, yes," Elliot moans. He still moves within her, she doesn't want to give up the pleasure quite yet either and moves her hips back in time with his. Slowly he brings his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek within his palm. He moves her face to his and kisses her deeply.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night." Elliot whispers, flashing a grin in her direction.

"I think you've earned your stay."

 **A/N: FIN**


End file.
